The Morning After
by Crawler
Summary: The morning after Helms Deep, Aragorn searches for a fallen friend.


WARNING: MOVIE SPOILERS

This takes place after Helms Deep.  It's strictly movieverse.  After a long talk with my brother after seeing what Peter Jackson did, we decided that this was a scene deleted for sake of time and dramatic impact.  This is what _really _happened next.

I don't own them.

I bet you don't either, so don't rub it in.

**_The Morning After_**

            Aragorn ran up the stairs two at a time to reach the top of the wall.  Once there, he looked around frantically for that flash of blond hair.  Everything looked so different now that the sun was up and the hellish sounds of the battle had faded.  Dead bodies littered the wall; orcs, humans, and worst of all, elves.  Aragorn knelt beside one fallen elf and cradled his head as he closed the elf's eyes.  Elves who didn't belong here, fighting for men they didn't know and didn't care about.  They never should have come here.  It had only led to so many deaths.

            Aragorn set the elf down reverently, shifting orc carcasses so they didn't cover the beautiful creature's body, before rising and continuing his search.  Aragorn knew he was around here somewhere, but couldn't find the place where he fell.

            "Aragorn?"  Aragorn spun around at the unexpected voice.  Legolas stood behind him, looking concerned.  "Aragorn, are you all right?"

            Aragorn shook his head slightly, "I'm fine Legolas, don't worry."

            "What are you doing up here?"

            "Searching for someone."

            "Who?"

            Aragorn sighed.  "Haldir.  I'm searching for Haldir."

            "Haldir?!"  There was a touch of fear in Legolas' voice.  "Haldir fell?  Oh Aragorn, please say he didn't!  Say he's fine, that he's in the caves tending to the injured!"

            Aragorn couldn't bring himself to meet Legolas' eyes.  "Legolas, I'm sorry.  Haldir did fall last night.  I tried to reach him, but I didn't make it in time.  I'm searching for his body."

            "So he's dead," Legolas whispered.

            Aragorn nodded and turned an orc carcass over with the toe of his boot.  To his shock, Haldir was underneath.  Both man and elf dropped to Haldir's side immediately.  Aragorn wrapped his arms around Haldir, drawing the limp form out of the puddles of dried orc blood and closer to him.  "Haldir – I failed you.  I'm sorry Haldir, I'm so sorry!  If only I had been faster, more alert, you might still be alive, laughing at dwarves and gently chiding mischievous hobbits."

            Legolas reached for Haldir and Aragorn manipulated him so Haldir was cradled between the two.  Legolas stroked Haldir's hair softly, smoothing the blood-stained tresses out of his face.

            "Aragorn?" Legolas looked up with an odd expression on his face.  "Aragorn, didn't you say he died?"

            Aragorn blinked, confused by this strange question.  "Yes, I did."  Legolas started to laugh.  Aragorn sat next to him, completely dumbstruck, as Legolas just sat in the midst of dead bodies, cradling his dead friend, and laughing like an idiot.  "Legolas?  Are you alright?"  Legolas bowed his head, tears sparkling in his eyes.

            "Oh Aragorn, how thick humans can be!" Legolas cried.

            Haldir stirred between them and groaned softly.  Aragorn stared at him like he'd seen a ghost, while Legolas continued to laugh, relief clear in his voice.

            "Haldir!" It came out as a whisper, yet the elf heard Aragorn.  He turned his head slightly and cracked one blue eye open.

            "Stupid man," Haldir mumbled.  "Doesn't know a thing about elves."

            "Elves don't die easily, Aragorn," Legolas said, smiling.

            "We know when it's best to fake our deaths," Haldir continued, trying to sit up.  Legolas helped him, a smirk on his face.

            "Fake our deaths, or fall unconscious from the sheer amount of pain and blood loss."

            Aragorn groaned and shook his head.  "So Haldir, you're fine?"

            Haldir moved his arm experimentally and winced.  "Fine?  No.  Far from fine, my arm aches and I was nearly decapitated last night.  Will I live?  Yes."

            Legolas smiled and stood.  "Come, Aragorn, help me move Haldir down where he can be tended to by healers."

            "I can walk!" Haldir protested.

            "No you can't!  You can't even sit up on your own!"

            "That doesn't mean I can't walk," Haldir pouted.  Legolas laughed again, and Aragorn picked up the injured elf.

            Haldir mumbled something unintelligible and buried his face in Aragorn's shoulder.  "Haldir?" Aragorn asked, worried.

            Legolas gently brushed Haldir's golden hair away from his face and smiled, seeing Haldir's glazed eyes.  "He is resting, is in a healing sleep.  His body needs it desperately.  Come; let us take him to the healers to insure no infection sets in.  Though he hides it well, his wounds are severe."

Aragorn smiled up at the sun.  Although the night before had been long and bloody, the morning after proved a fresh start.  He would face it with his friends, all of them, even the ones who returned to the Golden Woods.  They had survived.

~Crawler


End file.
